Sunpaw's Choice: Rewrite
by Mossyheart
Summary: A rewrite of my old story, Sunpaw's Choice. Sunpaw has, in essence, a perfect life. He's a day away from his warrior ceremony, there've been no battles for moons, and the she-cat he likes is starting to like him back. But with the discovery of a hidden talent, Sunpaw's leader forces him into a choice, between the life of Dewpaw, his mate, or his warrior status. What will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists, and welcome to another Mossyheart Production!**

**I was going through some computer files and found this. I fixed some typos, updated it a bit, and decided to put it up on FanFic. I wrote this a few years ago, so please forgive the mistakes and plotline cut-outs.**

**Also, for future references, all of my stories that aren't rewrites of something, like the Second Chances series, are all on the same timeline.**

Allegiances

Leader: Applestar- red-brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Lightningstrike- yellow tom with a white slash of fur down his side

Medicine Cats: Skypool- blue she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Sunpaw _

Warriors

Honeydew- red-brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Dewpaw_

Duststreak-light brown tom with darker patches

_Apprentice, Featherpaw _

Petalshine- white she-cat

Mosspelt- broad-shouldered brown tom with amber eyes

Shadowcreek- black she-cat with green eyes

Dawnbreeze- red she-cat

Puddleshine- brown shaded tom with yellow eyes

Shiftfeather- light brown she-cat with a feather pattern on her back

Dusknose- blue she-cat

Quailfeather- lithe brown tom

Striketail- broad-shouldered dark brown tom

Softheart- black she-cat

Flintclaw- gray and white tom

Apprentices

Sunpaw- golden tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw- white-and-silver she-cat with green eyes

Featherpaw- light brown she-cat

Silverpaw- silver-and-gray tom

Queens

Whitewhisker- white she-cat (mother of Striketail's kits, Fernkit, brown she-kit, and Spiderkit, black tom with big white paws)

Shiverfur- white she-cat (expecting Applestar's kits)

Elders

Thistleweed- small scruffy-furred brown tom

Sparrowtail- patch-furred old black she-cat

Chapter One

Sunpaw's flame-colored paw slashed out at the salmon. _Missed again! I wish I had paws like Striketail,_ he thought bitterly.

"Sunpaw! Have you had any luck with the fish?" Sunpaw's mentor, Shadowcreek, called from downriver.

"Not yet," Sunpaw sighed. "I don't have a chance of passing this assessment, do I? Not unless you send me to hunt in the undergrowth," Sunpaw looked both longingly and hopefully at the towering trees, then at the bushes of berries and bracken shadowed between them. The darkness in the forest was comforting to him. _I'm so glad we made our home in a forest. It just wouldn't be the same anywhere else._

Meanwhile, Shadowcreek was giving him a lecture about the importance of every cat's skills.

"The fishing cats skills are just as important as tree-hunters or prey-stalkers. Where would we be if we hadn't let fishing cats into the Clan?" Shadowcreek's question was an easy one.

"We wouldn't be where we are now."

It was apparently a good enough answer for Shadowcreek. She turned around and disappeared through the trees. Sunpaw sighed heavily. _Back to fishing. Yay_. While thinking about his answer to Shadowcreek's question, he absentmindedly continued fishing.

"Wow," That was the first thing Sunpaw said to describe the huge pile of pink-stripped salmon lying at his feet. "Just, wow. How did I do that?"

**Once again, this is an old story, so sorry for mess-ups and stuff.**

**'Bye!**

_**-Mossyheart**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists, and welcome back to Sunpaw's Choice!**

**I've got nine chapter of this story written, so it'll be spam-updating for a while.**

**Enjoy chapter two of **_**Sunpaw's Choice**_**!**

Chapter Two

When Sunpaw walked into the camp, everything stopped. Elders stopped mid story. Apprentices stopped mid hunting crouch. All eyes turned to Sunpaw, and then his fish. One of the kits, Spiderkit, yowled, "Let's eat!" All the kits ran forward, knowing they can't have that much salmon, or they'll get sick, Sunpaw held his catch above their heads. The youngest kit, Fernkit, jumped up on his back. Sunpaw tried to buck off the kit without hurting her. Her tiny claws dug deep into Sunpaw's pelt to hold on, then loosened and she fell off. Sunpaw sauntered over to the prey hole and dropped his fish in. The scratches in Sunpaw's pelt stung terribly. _I should see Skypool, just to see if she had dirty claws._

Sunpaw was about to go see the medicine cat when the leader, Applestar, emerged from the roots of the old oak where he made his nest. He ran up the tree as if he were a squirrel to the High Branch where he gave all his speeches to the Clan. Since he appeared to be about to call a Clan meeting, Sunpaw turned around and walked back down the slope towards the meeting place and sat down beside his littermate, Featherpaw and his friend Dewpaw, as well as Sunpaw's parents, Petalshine and Mosspelt.

Looking to his sister and friend, Sunpaw asked, "What do you think this meeting is all about?"

"Maybe something about our assessments?" Dewpaw mused, wrinkling her nose.

"Or maybe it's about _them_?" Featherpaw pointed with her paw at the two apprentices coming out of the apprentices' den. "Are they in trouble?"

"Flintpaw, Softpaw," Applestar called from the High Branch. "Come forth."

Tentatively, Softpaw and Flintpaw came up to the Great Oak's roots. Applestar jumped down from the High Branch and looked at Softpaw's mentor, Dawnbreeze, and asked, "Has Softpaw earned her warrior name?"

The red-colored tabby warrior dipped her head as she replied, "Yes, she has."

Applestar continued.

"Lightningstrike," Applestar looked to his deputy, "Has your apprentice learned the importance of loyalty and the warrior code?"

"Yes. He has truly earned his warrior name." Lightningstrike meowed confidently.

"I, Applestar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look on these apprentices. They have learned the ways of your noble code and I has commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Flintpaw, Softpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Softpaw and Flintpaw said at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Softpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Softheart. Flintpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Flintclaw."

"Softheart! Flintclaw! Softheart! Flintclaw!" The yowls of congratulation for the new warriors rang around the clearing as Applestar put his head on each of the new warriors' and they licked his shoulder, as was custom here in LeafClan.

**Yes, warrior ceremonies!**

'**Bye!**

_**-Mossyheart**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists, and welcome back to Sunpaw's Choice!**

**And up goes chapter three of **_**Sunpaw's Choice**_**!**

Chapter Three

"What did you think of the ceremony, Sunpaw?" Dewpaw asked him afterwards.

"It was amazing, Dewpaw," Sunpaw responded, still in awe. Suddenly the scratches in his pelt burned. "Ouch!" Sunpaw yelped.

Dewpaw starred at Sunpaw, confusion showing in her amber eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Fernkit probably had dirty claws," Sunpaw explained.

"Friend, go see Skypool. _Now_." Dewpaw insisted when Sunpaw looked like he was about to argue.

"I was, but then Applestar called a meeting, so I stopped." Sunpaw replied. Then he turned and walked into the fern tunnel leading to the medicine cave.

"Skypool? Skypool, are you here?" Sunpaw called. He opened his mouth and let her scent run over his tongue. Her scent was fresh. This morning, Sunpaw guessed. He left the cave to see if she was in her herb patch near the fern valley.

Dewpaw was waiting for him at the fern tunnel. "Well? Did Skypool fix you up, Sunpaw? I don't smell her scent on you," Dewpaw continued while she was sniffing Sunpaw.

"She wasn't there," Sunpaw explained. "I think she is at her herb patch."

"Want some company?" Dewpaw asked, her beautiful white fur ruffling in the wind.

"Oh, yes. Please come with me, Dewpaw," Sunpaw pleaded.

"Alright, let's go." Dewpaw trotted out of camp, Sunpaw at her shoulder.

As Dewpaw and Sunpaw made their way along the path that lead to Skypool's herb patch, the two of them talked.

"Sunpaw," Dewpaw stopped and looked him straight in the eyes. "I like you a lot," tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke, "I wanted to ask you… Will you be the father of my kits?"

Sunpaw was stunned. He liked her so much, but now, when all he had to say was, "I will," the words wouldn't come. Everything he'd wanted to say since he first laid eyes on her, all the penned-up words, wouldn't come.

Sunpaw had the words on the tip of his tongue, he was about to say it….

But Skypool stopped him from answering. Her pure-blue pelt was threading its way toward them, her green eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Hello, Sunpaw. Hello, Dewpaw. Need me for something?" Her eyes flashed playfully. "Maybe a life-changing announcement?"

Dewpaw looked at Sunpaw, and Sunpaw stared back. Dewpaw and Sunpaw both yowled, "No!"

Skypool giggled. "Sure? Okay, so what do you need me for? Fernkit again?"

"Yep."

"Okay, come over here, Sunpaw," Skypool patted the fern next to her. "Dewpaw, go find some cobwebs. Try that bush under there," Skypool pointed to a blackberry bush lining the sides of the patch. Dewpaw padded over to it, and crawled under it, blackberries splattering all over her pure-white pelt. Still, she gritted her teeth and pushed in further.

Skypool patted the ground, and Sunpaw laid down on his stomach, showing Skypool where Fernkit had scratched his back.

Skypool pressed her paw into Sunpaw's fur and rubbed around, and reaching one, pressed harder. Sunpaw flinched, and Skypool eased up and rubbed with one paw while she chewed up a plant.

Dewpaw emerged from the blackberry bush with a wad of cobwebs on her paw and a black splotched pelt. She got her pelt stained, for me, just for me, Sunpaw was touched that Dewpaw got her beautiful pelt stained just to get some cobwebs for his scratches. _And she still looks beautiful_. Sunpaw truly was in love.

"There! Did I get enough cobweb, Skypool?"

Dewpaw asked as she hauled out webs.

"Yes, plenty, Dewpaw," Skypool answered as she plastered the chewed-up herbs on with cobwebs.

Skypool swiftly finished and went back to collecting plants.

"Can we help, Skypool?" Sunpaw asked, looking at Dewpaw, and she nodded.

"Of course, you can help! I could always use some assistance. Now, Dewpaw, if you could come over here and help me with sorting, Sunpaw can go collect more," Skypool meowed as Dewpaw sat down beside her. "Now, Sunpaw, these are marigold, tansy, catmint, and dock leaf," she said, showing him a couple of leaves, "This is what we need back in camp."

He sniffed the herbs and went looking for those same scents. Soon he found plenty of plants, nipped off the stems, and returned to Dewpaw and Skypool.

"Is this enough?" Sunpaw asked, dropping the flowers and leaves to the ground at her feet.

"Perfect." Skypool purred as Dewpaw completed sorting her stack of herbs. "The only thing to do now is take it back to camp."

"Skypool, you're a dreamwalker, right?" Dewpaw asked as the three of them walked back to the rest of the Clan.

"Well, what do you think, Dewpaw?"

"I think you are," Dewpaw replied. "But I've never seen you dreamwalk before."

"Actually, I'm not," Skypool responded. "I'm a good medicine cat, but not that kind of healer. I'm still looking for a sign to show me who could become a strong dreamwalker, healer or warrior."

"You mean we don't have a dreamwalker yet?"

"Not yet. But I do know someone who might be one." Skypool answered mysteriously.

"Really? Who?" Dewpaw was struggling to stay calm, Sunpaw could tell.

"You, Sunpaw."

"Me? Wait, what? I've never dreamwalked before in my life!" Sunpaw was so confused. "And I have plans! Becoming a dreamwalking healer isn't going to happen."

"Yes, you. And many dreamwalkers don't until they're your age. As for healing, you don't have to become a healing dreamwalker. You can still live the life you want." Skypool meowed, fixing him with a strong, piercing blue gaze.

Even though Skypool was trying to tell him something important, Sunpaw had stopped listening. To him, the world he had so carefully planned was falling apart. He and Dewpaw could never live together, never have kits, never raise a family together.

The forest, where he had been so comfortable, felt like it was closing in on him. He couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his plants in the dirt and ran. Sunpaw didn't know where he was going and, honestly, he didn't care. All he knew was he had to get away.

He heard crashing behind him and assumed it was Skypool chasing him. He ran harder and burst through the bushes at the end of the forest. He stopped, calmed down and breathed deeply.

"Sunpaw! Wait up," Dewpaw panted when she caught up to him. "You don't have to do it, you know," she meowed when she caught up. "You don't have to heal. You can fight, too."

"How do I fight if I'm asleep?"

"With you mind. After a while, you can mess with the minds of many cats at once. And, you can force cats to think things that aren't true." Dewpaw blinked. "Cool, right?"

"But with this destiny, we can't be mates." Sunpaw stared sorrowfully at the river.

"You're wrong, Sunpaw," Dewpaw meowed. "We can still be mates. No one will ever stop us from being mates." She nuzzled him, and the words finally become unstuck.

"I will."

**Ahh, young love! Hope you all enjoyed, please read and review!**

'**Bye!**

_**-Mossyheart**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists, and welcome back to Sunpaw's Choice! I'm sorry, this chapter is not even a hundred words. It's the shortest of them all, and I'm sorry, but there's not a real way to expand it. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible.**

**Welcome to chapter four of **_**Sunpaw's Choice**_**!**

As they sat on the riverbank, pelts touching, watching the fiery setting of the blazing sun, no words were spoken. No words were needed. As they watched, the first StarClan warrior rose from the setting sun. Leafstar knew of the two, sitting there watching her. Her mate rose into the sky as well.

"Owlpelt." She nodded her head to her mate and deputy. "Seems another pair is in our old spot. Remember?"

"Do I ever!" The StarClan warrior purred. "Leafstar, how could I ever forget?"

"They're following in our pawsteps, Owlpelt," she sighed. "Oh, to be that young again!"

'**Bye!**

_**-Mossyheart**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists! I told you I'd get this chapter proofread and fixed quickly, so that I can make up for the horribly short one yesterday. 99 words! What a nightmare!**

**Welcome back to another chapter of **_**Sunpaw's Choice**_**!**

As the two mates, leaning on one another, entered camp, the camp guard, Duststreak, asked them where they had been all night.

"We were out all night? Are we in trouble, Duststreak?" Dewpaw asked, sounding extremely worried.

"Oh, it's no problem. Just get back in your den. And hurry," Duststreak added, "Your assessment starts first thing this morning. Go."

So Dewpaw and Sunpaw started off to the apprentices' den.

"Wait, what's the point of going back to our den?" Sunpaw asked. "We're already up, why go back to sleep?"

"Good point. Why don't we practice, then?" Dewpaw asked.

Sunpaw nodded, and he dropped into his best fishing crouch. Dewpaw scratched away some earth in front of Sunpaw.

"This is the riverbank," Dewpaw traced the line with her paw, "Pretend this stick is a fish," Dewpaw meowed, dropping a thin pine twig in front of Sunpaw. "If your shadow falls over the "fish" or you wait too long, you start over. I'll tell you if you make a mistake," Dewpaw sat down, her paws tucked under her. "Go!"

Sunpaw readjusted himself, making sure his shadow was in the perfect position, and flung out a paw. He slashed the stick, caught it with his claws, flipped it, and bit it at the stem.

"Congratulations!" Dewpaw cried and made Sunpaw jump.

"Nice move, Sunpaw!" Another voice, coming from behind the two, made both Sunpaw and Dewpaw jump. They whirled around, claws unsheathed, teeth bared, and posed to strike.

Shadowcreek and Honeydew took a step back, surprised at the ferocity of their apprentices. Sunpaw and Dewpaw relaxed, sheathing their claws and lowering their hackles.

"Is it assessment time?" Sunpaw asked, licking his ruffled fur smooth again.

"Yes, it is," Applestar meowed calmly, appearing from the roots of the Great Oak.

"Applestar," Dewpaw nodded her head respectfully to their leader, "Why are you so interested in our training?"

"It has come to my attention that Sunpaw is a dreamwalker," Sunpaw's hackles raised instantly at the word _dreamwalker_, "And his skills could best be used," he paused, searching for the right word, "Elsewhere."

Sunpaw was speechless. His mouth hung open with shock until one word broke the thickening silence. "No."

Sunpaw had no idea who said the word, until he followed the gaze of his mentor to the cat beside him. "Dewpaw?"

The white she-cat was glaring defiantly at Applestar. "Applestar, my mate will _not_ follow the path of a medicine cat unless _he_ chooses to. If you force him to, StarClan help me with my actions!"

"Kit, what right do you have to speak to your Clan leader that way?" Applestar hissed.

"The right of the warrior code."

"You are defying the warrior code," He growled. "The warrior code declares the leader's word is law."

"I don't care!" Tears ran down Dewpaw's face and dripped from her whiskers. "I don't care what you say! Sunpaw will be the father of the kits I'm expecting, no matter what you say! You may control this Clan, but you can't control love!"

Applestar was clearly taken aback. He dropped into an attack crouch. "You little-" His hiss was cut off by Sunpaw's desperate yowl.

"Stop! Please stop," Sunpaw's shoulders sagged. "I'll join Skypool in the medicine den if you don't hurt her. Please," He sank down on his belly. "I'm begging you. Please," He cried, tears turning the ground around his paws to mud. "Please."

"Fine," Applestar's voice was as cold as ice. "I won't kill this traitor to the warrior code. Now go see your new mentor. Tell her everything, even about Dewpaw the traitor." He sneered. "Unless you want her and her kits to die."

Sunpaw stumbled away, his heart broken into a thousand pieces as Shadowcreek, Honeydew, and Applestar led Dewpaw away. _At least she's still alive._ He felt like he would never feel anything but sadness and hatred for the cat he once admired.

**Ending on a depressing note this chapter, sorry guys. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless, and I'll hopeful have chapter six out soon, too.**

'**Bye!**

_**-Mossyheart**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists! Welcome to chapter seis, or **_**six**_** in Spanish, of **_**Sunpaw's Choice!**_

As Sunpaw walked to the fern tunnel, he stopped. He couldn't make his paws move anymore. He wanted to yowl for Dewpaw, but he could never answer. He would never see Dewpaw again. He didn't want Skypool, he wanted Dewpaw. He didn't want Featherpaw, or Mosspelt, or Petalshine. He didn't want anyone or anything.

The dirt at his paws was turning to mud. He didn't even know he was crying until then.

He heard pawsteps, and smelled Featherpaw and rabbit blood.

"Sunpaw," Featherpaw mewed. "I know you liked Dewpaw-"

"Go away, Featherpaw," Sunpaw snarled. "I just want to be alone."

"Will you at least eat this rabbit?" Featherpaw asked. "I just caught it, I know it's your favorite."

"I don't want food, I don't want you, all I want is Dewpaw! And now, I'll never see her again!" He cried, and the mud at his feet grew deeper and deeper. "All because of stupid Applestar! I hate him, I hate him!"

"Dear," Sunpaw smelled his mother's scent, "Don't hate Applestar because Dewpaw's mistake."

"Dewpaw didn't make a mistake!" Sunpaw snapped. "That, that, heartless crowfood-eating fox! He's evil, he doesn't deserve to be leader, he doesn't deserve to be a cat! He was going to kill her, and she's carrying kits! My kits!"

"Come with me Sunpaw," A soft voice he once thought was kind whispered in his ear. But Sunpaw wasn't done ranting. Ignoring Skypool, he raved on.

"That fox-hearted, traitor to all catkind and his own kin!" The anger burning like a flame in Sunpaw's heart grew white-hot. He continued ranting and raving, "That evil, evil-"

He was cut off by a leafy sprig shoved into his mouth. He swallowed, and the fire raging in his heart dimed. Sunpaw felt a numbness steal over his body. He wanted to curl up in a deep, dark hole and die.

"That's it, Sunpaw. Calm down."

_Skypool? Skypool!_ Sunpaw's anger rose again at the thought of the medicine cat who almost caused Dewpaw's death, along with the deaths of his kits. "Why did you do it, Skypool? I thought you were my friend," Sunpaw sobbed.

"Sunpaw, what are you talking about? Why did I do what?" Skypool's soft features seemed to show real confusion.

"Why did you tell him about my 'powers'?" Sunpaw snarled scathingly.

"Sunpaw, I thought it would be best to tell Applestar for your own safety," Skypool explained calmly as she led him through the tunnel to her den. "And I'm still here for you if you need me. I'll always be a friend you can rely on."

"I'm not sure of that anymore," Sunpaw felt his heart break once more. _If I can't trust my friends, who can I trust?_

**Sunpaw is officially depressed and lonely. Well, he just lost his mate and kits. How else would he feel?**

**I also just updated for the seventeenth time today.**

'**Bye!**

_**-Mossyheart**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists! Welcome to the chapter seven update of **_**Sunpaw's Choice: Rewrite**_**.**

Sunpaw followed Applestar's orders and told Skypool why he was there and how he was supposed to become her apprentice. He told it exactly how Applestar told him to. As if falling in love with the cat of his dreams was breaking the warrior code.

While he was finishing the story with a broken heart, Applestar called from outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the High Branch for a Clan meeting!"

The summons gave him no joy the way they had the first time, when Sunpaw was given his apprentice name. In fact, they gave him pain.

"Wipe that look off your face or Applestar will kill you," Skypool warned.

"My life is meaningless to me." Sunpaw said in the perfect example of an emotionless voice.

"Just act excited," Skypool rolled her eyes and pushed through the ferns.

Sunpaw put on his most excited face as he padded through the ferns.

_This isn't going to be as bad as you think, Sunpaw_, he told himself. _After all, it's just a new path. You'll still be the same cat. And Dewpaw's still alive, so I'll still see her. _

No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't imagine her raising kits with any other tom. His heart was still shattered, but that would heal. Or would it? A tiny voice whispered in the back of Sunpaw's mind. He pushed it away. Of course, it would.

"Sunpaw, step forward," Applestar meowed as he leaped down to the roots of his tree. "Are you certain it is your destiny to live the life of a dreamwalker?" There was a glare in Applestar's gaze that dared him to say no.

"It is," The two words made his heart and soul break even more. _No_! He wanted to scream in protest.

"Then, you are now officially medicine cat apprentice." Applestar finished with a flourish.

Sunpaw's heart dropped into his stomach as his Clanmates cheered his name, "Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw!"

_They think I choose to follow this path._ There, with his name echoing across the sky, Sunpaw made a promise to the stars_. I will escape this prison. I will save Dewpaw and our kits, and take one of Applestar's lives, or die trying._

There, with the word "Sunpaw!" echoing across the sky, Sunpaw made his choice and sealed his fate.

**Yes, Sunpaw is a very angry tom at the moment. I wonder if he'll ever fulfill his promise…**

'**Bye!**

_**-Mossyheart **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists! Welcome to eighth chapter update of **_**Sunpaw's Choice: Rewrite**_**.**

"_Hurry, Dewpaw!" Sunpaw urged his mate. Sunpaw heard crashing behind him. "Hurry, it's not far!" He could see the riverbank through the thinning trees. The crashing grew louder and louder. If we don't make it, we're dead, Sunpaw thought, his blood pounding in his ears. He dared to look back. The dark-furred, red-eyed cats with gaping jaws were pounding behind them in a single, dark force. They leapt over a log. Sunpaw stumbled over a root. He and Dewpaw were racing toward the river at breakneck speed. Their only chance. Sunpaw tripped over a snaking root, and fell. The leader of the patrol chasing them pounced on him, jaws agape, ready to end Sunpaw's life… _

_Dewpaw skidded to a halt at the riverbank. _

"_No, Dewpaw, go! Go!" Sunpaw yowled as the reaming warriors closed in on her, pushing her into the water. "Go, Dewpaw! It's not worth it! It's not worth your life! Think of yourself! Think of our kits!" At this, Dewpaw fled, jumping into the rushing water. _

_As she reached the other side, Dewpaw turned and called, "I'll wait for you! I'll wait for you forever!" Then she turned and vanished into the shadow of the trees on the other side. _

"_Let her go," growled the warrior on top of Sunpaw as his comrades prepared to leap into the river. "We got what we came for." _

"_No! Dewpaw!" Sunpaw screeched, fighting the warriors dragging him back through the forest. "Dewpawwww!" _

Sunpaw awoke, aching, in his nest in the medicine cat's den. Vaguely, he wondered why he was in the medicine cat's den. Then he remembered. _Dewpaw_! His heart ached with pain and longing so much it felt like it would burst.

"Oh, Dewpaw, I miss you so much." Sunpaw whispered.

"Do you always mutter in your sleep?" Sunpaw jumped at Skypool's mew. He had assumed the blue she-cat was still asleep.

"Was I?"

"Yeah. About her." Skypool didn't meet his gaze.

Sunpaw stretched, feeling warm sunlight on his front paws. He licked a paw and drew it over his ear.

"Come on, the morning hunting patrols have already gone out. First breakfast, then we'll have our first lesson." Skypool stood, stretched, and started to leave the cave. "Are you coming, Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw sighed and followed his new mentor outside.

'**Bye!**

_**-Mossyheart **_


End file.
